How It All Began
by NotSoHazel
Summary: The first week of Esme beging a vampire. How will she be able to resist an innocent human? Short...fluffy goodness One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**How It All Began – Esme's Story **

**Chapter One**

I was there I saw it all. My first and only child died right in my arms. He didn't have a name or a first birthday. That is why I am here on top a cliff awaiting my fate. There is no happiness left in my life. My child was supposed to bring in with him into this world, but honestly all he brought was darkness. A new chapter in my horrible life. The thunderous waves broke my line of thought. If I was ever going to do it now was the time. I needed to end my life. That way all the sadness that is attached with my life with finally be free to ruin others days...weeks...lives. Sharpe winds wiped across my face sending the signal that now was the time. Without anything but a picture of my darling baby in my head I made the jump. My hair covered my eyes making it so only tiny spaces of the world to my eyes. But I didn't need to see I simply felt. The ice cold waves chided me to the bone. The muscle of the water kept slamming me against the boulder. In the distance I heard people faintly saying..."Her over there", and then darkness took me. Death was mere seconds away.

I awoke in unfamiliar place. It was dark completely dark. I felt claustrophobic. It was true when my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness I was in a morgue. My whole body ached. I could barely keep my eyes open, but then I heard an "Oh my" and the morgue drawer was open. With the drawer opened I was faced with a god-like creature with pain and agony all over his face. Standing next to the table at which I lay on was a doctor? "Esme...mmmhh..."the doctor said. Then without another word I was picked up in his strong arms and we leaped from a fourth story window. I was ready for more pain then I already had, but we merely landed with a little thud. Suddenly he was running an unremarkable speed. The green trees were blur as we sped on by. The pain of my fall was full-force now. I knew death was finally on its way. So I closed my eyes and waited for peacefulness and heaven. Instead I got a burning pain on my neck a thousand times stronger than my broken back and legs. All I could comprehend was to scream and so I did. In response I heard "I'm sorry Esme, I just couldn't let you die." I knew those words for from the doctor and they were comforting, but it still didn't take the fire that was burning its way through my body.

---Three days later---

It was coming to an end. I felt it the raging fire finally subsiding. My broken weak heart did two more beats and then my eyes fluttered open to a new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Everything was so defined. I could see all the little dust particles. Then I heard a little intake of breath come from beside me. My natural reflexes kicked in and I crouched into a defensive stance ready to take on anything. When my mind noted that it was just the doctor I took a different approach. One that was clear to see I wanted answers. Answers that would explain what the dry itch in the back of my throat was. The silence in the room was eerie. The doctor finally coming out of his trance was the first to speak.

"Esme, I'm Carlisle Cullen and I know you are terribly confused and I would like to explain everything, but first you have to know that you are no longer human..." Carlisle spoke each word slowly. Before I could even take a breath he went on "You're a vampire. You need to feed before your mind can absorb new knowledge." My shocked expression at the feed must have meant something. "No need to worry. I know you are a kind hearted person and that you would never dream of taking someone's life. Neither do Edward and I. We choose to drink animal's blood. So we can have a permanent residence." Carlisle voiced. My thoughts were so wrapped up that I didn't hear the soft 'click' of the door opening and a boy with reddish brown hair come in. "Esme, I am honored to meet you" which I assumed came from Edward. "Hello, Edward." I mumbled politely while trying to keep my eyes away from Carlisle. (Which I failed at) He is so handsome and so far a gentleman. "Carlisle before she hunts maybe she should know..."Edward said smugly. I was so confused, but it ended with what Carlisle said next. "Dear Esme, Edward has been gifted in this world with the power of mind reading. He knows everything you thought of the last three days and will always know what you are thinking. But I am sure that if you asked him for privacy he would try and block you." So Edward knows what I am thinking. Oh my! He knows...about my feelings and thoughts toward Carlisle. Mentally I channeled 'Sorry about the Carlisle thought. You two seem really close.' I felt like an idiot but Edward nodded his head at me. I quickly ran over the earlier conversation of hunting and the annoying burning itch in my throat came again. "You said hunting would help the burning?" I asked Carlisle. "Yes, it will. We should get going." he responded with. We said our quick good-byes to Edward and we were off.

It took seconds to reach our destination. I caught the scent of something in the distance. The smell was sweet and mouth-watering. I said nothing as I ran up the green covered mountain to find the smell. I sensed someone near me and then I was rocked back on my heels as the most luscious smell hit me. I could almost feel the warm blood running down my throat. So I took off after my prey. I reached the edge of the clearing where a young girl was hiking. I quietly stalked be hide her and when see exhaled loudly I lounged for her. It was like nothing else in the world existed except her sweet honey like blood running down my throat relieving the dry burn. As I finished and came back to the day I saw Carlisle standing there with a hurt look on his face. I remembered then...the diet he and Edward shared. I felt terrible for letting him down. He must have known I couldn't resist humans. So I ran he would never have to live me, the one who let him down. As I was running I came to the realization that I loved him and leaving him was the only way to protect him. I ran for miles. When nightfall was coming I was waiting for sleep but it never came. Just as I was about to try and find a deer or something I heard very faint footsteps be hide me. I crouched ready to pounce, but what I spun around and saw knocked me out of the defensive position immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Across the meadow, leaning against a tree stood Edward. He wore an apologetic look on his face. "Esme, I am so sorry for stopping you mid hunt, but I came here to tell you about us before you go off on your own. Would you like to know?" I nodded only thinking about being alone. The mentally I asked for privacy during this talk. I didn't want him knowing my thoughts at the current moment. Edward answer "Yes whatever you like. Now please come and sit." I did as I was asked. I was sat on an old fallen down tree while he stood and paced as he talked "There so much for you to learn before you go. I guess I should start with what you are. As you know you are a vampire, but a newborn. You're called this because you can't control you thirsts yet. Every time you smell blood you are going to feed until you are older and wiser. Carlisle and I can control ours now.

"What happened? ...Why can't I sleep? ...Umm garlic? " I had so many questions they all came out sounding gibberish, but I knew he would understand.

"You jumped off a cliff Esme, the only person who knows why is you. Carlisle was working at the hospital when they put you in the morgue. You will still breathing and Carlisle didn't want to waste someone who has gone through all of that. If you ever come back he does have something to tell you. I don't think it would be right of me to. You can't sleep because no vampires do. No one really knows why. All the things you have heard about vampires in the past is wrong. They are all myths. Also you can't go out in the sunlight. You skin will sparkle like millions of tiny diamonds." Edward answered.

So now I knew. But why didn't I feel any better. My still heart aches whenever his name is spoken. I was completely in love with Carlisle. Will he take me back now? After I let him down? And what does he want to tell me? Thousands of thoughts went through my head. Some logical…some not.

"Will he take me back? After I let you two down? I will understand if not." I asked.

"It wasn't your fault Esme. Carlisle or I should have checked before you went hunting. It was our responsibility we let you down." Edward said earnestly.

The moon was shinning right above us now. Making our skin look deathly white.

"So…I can come back with you. Maybe start over as a-a family?" I mumbled. The truth was all I really want in this world is a family. So I can be a mother to a child. I know that we cannot be a true family, but Carlisle and Edward are so tightly bond together already. Maybe there is hope.

"That's all we wanted. To have you join our coven." He retorted.

With that said I took off like a bullet to the one place I could call home. I felt Edward's presence, but I didn't really care all I wanted to do is be in the arms of the one I love. Pushed my legs harder. Finally the beautiful white mansion came into view and there standing on the steps was Carlisle. Without a second thought I flung my self at him. My lips crashed into his we both staggered backwards but regained our control. I pressed myself closer to him hoping to become one. When I stubbornly brought our lips a part Carlisle bent his head down to my ear and whispered "I Love You Esme, with all my heart." My thoughts were so scrambled from the kiss that all I could do was fuse my lips to his again.

And so life went on…I now had a family, one that will love and cherish me like I do them.


End file.
